dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rain
Perfil thumb|272px|Rain (Bi) *'Nombre:' 비 / Bi Rain *'Nombre verdadero:' 정지훈 / Jung Ji Hoon (Jeong Ji Hun) *'También conocido como:' Rain (Occidente) y Pi (Japon) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25 - Junio - 1982 *'Signo zodiacal: '''cancer *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, actor, modelo y bailarín *'Estatura:' 187 cm *'Peso:' 75 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Apodo:' Perro (Collie) *'Agencia:' J. Tune Entertainment, William Morris (U.S.A.) *'Fan club:' Clouds Dramas *Fugitive (KBS2, 2010) *A Love to Kill (KBS, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) *Full House (KBS2, 2004) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS2, 2003) *Orange (SBS, 2002) ''Sitcom Películas *Soar: Close to the Sun (2011) *Ninja Assassin (2009) *Speed Racer (2008) *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) Anuncios 2008 *CLEAR for Men (Asia) *Miiow Sports (Japón) *KB Card Leather Style (con Lee Hyo Ri) *Nikkon CoolPix S600 (Corea) *[Telecom|Sk Telecom (Corea con Yoo In Young) *Anycall Samsung (Corea / China) 2007 *LG's Pc y Monitor, "Xpion" y "Flaton" (toda Asia) *KB Star Card (Corea) *Clear Men (Islas Filipinas /Singapur /Malasia) *Calvin Klein Jeans (Korea) Discografia 'Discografia Coreana.' 'Albums' {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px; " | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); "|'Album' | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); "|'Informacion' | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); "|'Lista de canciones' |- |Archivo:Vol1front.jpg | style="text-align: center; "| 'Vol.1 ~ Bad Guy ' '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''28.04.2002 | #Intro # Ak su Handshake # Na ppeun nam ja Guy  #Na Me  #Ik suk chi an a seo Get Used to It #Baby baby #An nyeong ee ran mal dae shin of Saying Goodbye # Neo cheo reom (Featuring bada) Like You # Na ron an doe ni (Featuring Hooni Hoon, Ho In Chang) not Me?  #Wae Why? # What's Love featuring Danny, Lexy, 별 and JYP |- |Archivo:Vol2z.jpg | Vol.2 ~ How To Avoid The Sun Fecha de lanzamiento: 16.10.2003 | #2003.10.16 #알면서 - You Already Knew #난 또 니가 좋은거야 - Why Do I Love You Again #왜 하필 - How Come #나에게 너는 - I to You #너마저 - Even You #내가 유명해지니 좋니 - Do You Love Me Or My Fame #태양을 피하는 방법 Mix - Ways To Avoid The Sun #화성에서 온 남자 금성에서 온 여자 - Me #아쉬운 빈 공간 - The Empty Space #안녕이란 말대신 Remix - Instead of Goodbye #태양을 피하는 방법 - Ways To Avoid The Sun #태양이 떠도 - Even When The Sun Rises |- |Archivo:Vol3d.jpg | Vol.3 ~ It's RAINing Fecha de lanzamiento: 08.10.2004 | #Hago Shipeossdeon Mal (Words I Wanted to Say) # It's Raining   #I do # Familiar face   #11 days   #Quiz   #My groove   #Nan # Biggest thing   #Wanna talk   #But I love you   #Chajayo Find You # No no no   #To you   #I love you |- |Archivo:Fffym9wo1ig3.jpg | Vol.4 ~ Rain's World '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''14.10.2006 | #Rain's World # I'm coming (Feat. Tablo) # With u # In my bed 누웠던 침대 # Not a single day 하루도 # Casiopeia (Feat. Im Jung Hee) (feat. 임정희)  #Him & Me (Feat. Dynamic Duo) #Don't stop   #Touch Ya (Feat. TaeWon 태완. K.A.C-Luv)   #Move on   #Oh Yeah (Feat. Al)   #Friends (Feat.Tigher JK)   #To My Friends (Outro)  #Na 나 (B-Garage Remix) |- |Archivo:Vol5r.jpg | Vol.5 ~ Rainism Fecha de lanzamiento: 15.10.2008 | #My Way (Intro)   #Rainism # Only You   #Love Story  #사랑이라는 건 Love Is) #내 여자 Girl # You # Fresh Woman  #더 끌려 (Feat. 태완 A.K.A C-Luv) # 고개 돌려   #9월 12일 12 # My Way # Rainism Remix |- |Archivo:Birainue4.jpg | Rainism ~ Asian 'Especial Version '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''15/10/2008 ''Idioma: Japones,Chino, Ingles | *15 Rainism (Chinese Version) *16 Love Story 0912......After (Chinese Version) *17 Rainism (English Version) *18 Love Story 0912......After (English Version) *19 Rainism (Japanese Version) *20 Love Story (Japanese Version) |- |Archivo:Rain-back-to-basic4.jpg | 'Bi Rain - Back To The Basic ' 'Fecha Lanzamiento: '''06-04-2010 | # 널 붙잡을 노래 #Hip Song #One #똑같아 (Same) #Love Song (English Version) |} 'Single 'Discografia Japonesa.' 'Album' 'Singles' Premios Curiosidades *'Debut:' El 13 de Mayo de 2002, como cantante, con su primer álbum Bad Guy / 나쁜 남자. *'Familia: '''Padre y una hermana menor llamada Hanna. *'Educación:' Universidad Kyung Hee (Departamento de Música Post Moderna). *'Talentos:' Todo lo que tenga que ver con actuar y bailar. Denominado el Rey del K-pop y el Michael Jackson asiático. *'Relaciones comentadas: Posibles relaciones, según la prensa, con las actrices Lee Hyo Ri (también cantante), Lee Da Hee y Kim Sun Ah. *Bi fue en su Tour "RAINY DAY 2005 Tour", que empezó en Seúl, al renombrado Madison Square Garden para una exclusiva interpretación de 2 horas de duración en la ciudad de Nueva York. *Estará trabajando con 3LW y otras famosas celebridades americanas que implica su debut oficial en los Estados Unidos en el 2007. *Su 4º álbum, "'I'm Coming"', salió al mercado internacional el 16 de Octubre de 2006. *Su 2º Tour asiática se llama '''Rain's Coming Tour y saldrá desde Seúl, capital de Corea del Sur en Diciembre de 2006. *Rain fue escogido para el reparto de la película de acción y aventura de los hermanos Wachowski, Speed Racer (la película) en su debut en Hollywood al lado de Emile Hirsch y Christina Ricci. *Tras la finalización de su último Tour, Rain's Coming Tour en Junio de 2007, finalizó así mismo su contrato con la compañía JYP Entertainment, y de momento se sabe de generosísimas ofertas, por parte de casi todas las discográficas asiáticas más influyentes, para ficharlo, la cifra ya sobrepasa los 10 billones de won. *A entrenado a 3 grupos tanto en el baile com el canto que son 2PM Wonder Girls y MBLAQ *Tras haber finalizado con JYP Entertaiment,finalmente ha creado su propia compañia "J. Tune Entertainment", conocida anteriormente como Rainy Entertainment, todo ello sin haber perdido contacto con sus antiguos mentores, y a su vez ha fichado por la agencia William Morris, para su debut internacional. *La primer boyband de su disquera son "MBLAQ" un grupo de chicos entrenados por el mismo Rain que debutaron en uno de sus conciertos el 9 de Octubre del 2009 *El 26 de Novimbre(2009) se estrenó en Hollywood la pelicula "Ninja assassin" en la cual Bi tiene el papel protagonico. *Rain hizo historia en los MTV Movie Awards 2010, al convertirse en el primer coreano en ganar en dicha premiación y el tercer asiático ganador de un premio MMA después de Jackie Chan y Lucy Liu. *Rain ganó el 1er puesto de la lista TOP 100 de Time 2011, en la que los lectores votaban por las presonas más influyentes del mundo. En la encuesta, Rain consiguió 406,252 de "influyente" y 33,813 de "no influyente". ESta no es la promera vez que Rain toma el primer puesto; él ganó en 2006 y 2007, y quedó segundo en 2008. En un distante 2do puesto quedó Jay Choy, la estrella taiwanesa de The Green Hornet y para completar el Top 3, el fenómeno de Britain's Got Talent, Susan Boyle. La primera americana en la lista fue Beyoncé, que quedó 5ta. *Megan Fox dijo que Rain era su sueño y que él era muy guapo, por lo que lo invitó a cenar pero Rain dijo que no estaba interesado, pero no fue una noticia oficial sino un rumor entre fans. En fechas recientes Rain dijo en entrevista en un noticiero que Megan Fox era su mujer ideal. *Rain odia utilizar ropa interior, y de ahí la razón de tener pánico a que se rompan sus pantalones, dice usar ropa interior para campañas promocionales ya que la ropa interior le impide moverse bien y hace una marcas poco estéticas en los pantalones. *Ingresó al servicio militar el 11 de Octubre del 2011, llevó a cabo su ultimo concierto "The Big Show" en Seul el 24 y el 25 de Septiembre. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Página Oficial (Japón) *Página Oficial (Alemania) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Sitio en Español (Latinoamerica -España) *Podcast en Español *Twitter Oficial Galeria 1148660867rk8.jpg 20100902 rain bi1.jpg 20110218 rain esquire 2.jpg 20110218 rain esquire 5.jpg 20110331202714840.jpg Bi-rain .jpg Bi-raing.jpg Bi Rain - Eternal Rain.jpg Full house(14).jpg Rain-9.jpg Rainzzzz.jpg 10.25-20rain2-small.jpg|Bi / Rain 28-20100408_rain_bi_1.jpg|Bi / Rain 484e5666_20080221_423817485f4298739986bw9wjhdi8gys.jpg|Bi / Rain 001731.jpg|Bi / Rain 20100902_rain_bi1.jpg|Bi / Rain a0029007_4c8a87e06c055.jpg|Bi / Rain Bi_rain-2-1.jpg|Bi / Rain Bi-rain .jpg|Bi / Rain Images5.jpg|Bi / Rain Rainmt2.jpg|Bi / Rain Rain.jpg|Bi / Rain Rain2.jpg|Bi / Rain bi-raing.jpg|Bi / Rain 070731 ent 2.jpg|Bi / Rain Full house(14).jpg|Bi / Rain 1148660867rk8.jpg|Bi / Rain asiastreet.jpg|Bi / Rain 13vd.jpg|Bi / Rain 20110218_rain_esquire_1.jpg|Bi / Rain 20110218_rain_esquire_2.jpg|Bi / Rain 20110218_rain_esquire_3.jpg|Bi / Rain 20110218_rain_esquire_5.jpg|Bi / Rain 20100519_cartier_1 rain.jpg|Bi / Rain rain-fugitive-plan-b.jpg|Bi / Rain 20110331202714840.jpg|Bi / Rain bi.jpg|Bi / Rain 20110412_rain_bi_7.jpg|Bi / Rain rainzzzz.jpg|Bi / Rain 20110427_rain.jpg|Bi / Rain 03yyy.jpg|Bi / Rain 8208-sj3fp0q8em.jpg|Bi / Rain 2222A9839051-57.jpg|Bi / Rain Rain-9.jpg 20100915_eab949f653e14d36ffafcoxwqb9gpkf3.jpg Todas_Merecen_Tenerla_=).jpg|Rain. 310956_10150484696362589_302237187588_11348174_1556312132_n.jpg pict.php27.jpg Bi-Rain.png Videosthumb|left|292px|Rain practicing for 'HipSong' Videografía thumb|292px|left|Rain’s “Busan Woman”thumb|right|292pxthumb|292px|left|Bi Rain - I Do thumb|right|292px|Rain (Bi) - Rainism (English Version)thumb|left|292px|Bi(Rain) - Don't Stopthumb|right|292px|Rain - Love songthumb|left|292px|Rain Bi~Love Story Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:kbailarin Categoría:KModelo